night on the ship
by PjsRock14
Summary: A night on the boat. im shit at summary's


I know i have to be quiet, but the new floor boards are squeaking with every step I take.

Its only the 7 of us, but we are being very careful, _THREE _children of the big three, we are a monster magnet. We have camera's EVERYWHERE (I think there may be one in the shower) and right now, Jason Grace is watching on the many TV's.

Grace, as in Thalia Grace. Jason, son of Jupiter, younger brother of Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. The sky god must have been busy. Wow. Just wow.

Right now, I'm glad for the gift Aphrodite gave me. A ring. Grey, with an owl on it, and, in the middle of the owl, was a sea blue trident. She promised me that it would turn me invisable. So far, it was working.

Finally, Annabeth's room is in front of me. I slowly open the door and slip in to the grey walled room.

I'm _very_ shocked. It looks like there are a 1000 pictures on the walls, all of them from quests. Then I turn to her bed and there is only pictures of us. when we had thanksgiving with my mom. when we saw the scariest movie ever. when we came out of the water from our first underwater kiss.

Then, I look at her.

Curruled in a ball under her blankets, hugging a pillow, she looks like an angel.

I Cautiusly sit down on her bed, and look down at the imprint through my invisible legs. Slowly, I place my hand on her shoulder and she jumps up, knife at my throut.

"Shhh, put that down." I whisper urgently in her ear.

"Percy? Where are you?"

"Here." I say as I grab her hand and take off the ring.

"Why are you here?"

"Cuz your here. Any more stupid questions, wise girl?"

Looking a little shocked that i remeber her saying that so clearly she asks "How do you remeber me saying that?" as she moves over so I can lay beside her.

"I remeber every word you have ever said to me," I relpie after I'm laying beside her, "I love you, Annabeth."

"But I love you more."

"Impossible." I chuckle as we fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my GODS, Hazel look at this!"

"Is that Percy?"

"No, its Frank! of course its Percy!"

"How did he get in here? Jason said it was a quite night."

"Why don't we ask him?"

"No, let them sl-"

"Awwwww Fuq you Leo!" Hazel is cut of by Piper scream of pain as Leo open the door on to her foot.

"Sorry, but I have to wake you all up. Woah, Is that the Percy guy in Annabeth's bed... I gotta go get the camera..."

And then suddenly, I have a plan. It wasnt fully planed but I gave Annabeth a quick squease to tell her menatlly to get ready. we move sligity so the blanket is over our heads a little more and her ear is right under my mouth.

"Annabeth, we ar..." I start to say but I'm cut of by 3 people opening the door, and the beep of a camera turning on.

"Ok all you immortal's, I'm sorry to interupt your usaul programing, but we have something to show you. We havn't waken them up yet because we wanted you to get the dirt on these two. If one of them fucks up the camera after we wake them, we want to tell you that we will record more as it happens."

As leo finishes, I see out of the corner of my eyes, the camera turned on us.

The gasp from the immortals is imaginable. And real.

Piper gentaly shakes our shoulders as she jumps back away from the bed as we jump out of the bed so fast we tear the blanket in two.

I slip the ring on, and Annabeth puts on her hat as the ocean shakes a little. Like my father is laughing at the realisation of what we are going to do.

Suddenly I grab the camera out of leo's shocked hands and follow Annabeth out of the room to leo's room.

Some how she knew what he did to the walls.

Covered in girly magazin clippings with my little pony's everywhere. then i see that over his bed are clippings from playboy magazins.

We pull off our magical item's and excliame as he runs in red and out of breath "My, My, My, Leo. Look what we have here!" as he grabs the camera back.

Just then, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank walk in and nearly fall down laughing.

I slip my arm around Annabeth and whisper, "Our job here is done." and guide her away.

I feel the camera turn on our backs and Jason run to catch up with us with the stolen camera. When he reaches us, he says "Classic! A plan worthy of Athena! But how did you know?

I correct him with out looking at him "No. It was a plan worthy of Annabeth."

And then right on cue the beautiful girl under my arm says "He would spend alot of time in there, and wouldn't let anyone in so I figured he had to be hiding something."

We then hear a very comical line coming from the mouth of Leo, "I'll get you for this Jackson!"

We both turn around and replie with sarcasm, "Really Valdez?" and everyone cracks up.

"I love you Annabeth." And this time it feels like more than just words.


End file.
